Salvatore Boarding House
The Salvatore Boarding House is where members of the Salvatore Family have lived. Stefan Salvatore and Damon Salvatore currently live there in Mystic Falls. Zach Salvatore lived here up until the day he was killed. He had used it as a place where visitors could stay also, but they were kicked out when Stefan first came home. It was built around 1914. Season One Stefan has hinted that he lived in the Salvatore Boarding House many years ago. Stefan leaves everything he owns there until the next time he visits. Zach' s grandfather, Joseph Salvatore was killed at the boarding house in 1953. There are locked cells located in the basement of the house to possibly lock up any vampires if they were to return. They have also been used to keep Damon locked up, when Stefan was planning on keeping him away for 50 years. Damon knocked down several items in Stefan`s room in the episode Lost Girls. Later Vicki Donovan was killed for the first time in this house by him and made into a vampire. In a earlier episode Zach was killed while protecting , who was compelled to unlock him from the jail cells. Since he's dead any vampire can come into their house without an invite, as seen with Frederick, Bethanne, Pearl, and Anna. Season Two arrived at the house and made out with in the living room, but confessed she loved Stefan not him and left. Later, came with the intent of killing Damon. came over and was questioned by Damon, Stefan and Elena on Isobel's research. Katherine appeared in bedroom and got into his head while he slept. Stefan tricked Katherine and chained her up in the basement, torturing her with vervain to get her to answer questions. Elena had her first real encounter with Katherine for the first time. Fearing for Elena's safety Damon and Stefan agree to sign over the house to her so she could control which vampire was invited and which wasn't. The protection was lifted when Elena briefly died. Season Three Current *Damon Salvatore *Stefan Salvatore Former *Salvatore Family *Joseph Salvatore *Zach Salvatore *Elizabeth Forbes *Caroline Forbes *Rose *Katherine Pierce *Elena Gilbert *Rebekah Rooms Z 69a48959.jpg|The Salvatore Boarding House House.jpg|Front of the Boarding House Salvatoreinside.jpg|Living Room Stefanroom.jpg|Stefan's Room Damon room.jpg|Damon's Room salvatore liv room.png|part of the living room Trivia * In the early episodes, before any scene inside the house, a shot of the outside would be shown. However, it is no longer used. * There are eight bedrooms in the house - Stefan's, Damon's, and six others used by boarders and Zach. Damon mentioned this to Katherine. * Zach Salvatore was the owner of the house, but was killed by Damon in season one. In season two, Stefan and Damon decided to make Elena the new owner to protect her. * After the Zach's death, all vampires were able to enter the house, example: **Katherine Pierce **Caroline Forbes ** Pearl ** Anna **Frederick **Bethanne ** Lexi **Rose **Elijah *When Elena becomes the new owner, the vampires need to be invited: **Stefan Salvatore **Damon Salvatore **Elijah *Unfortunately, Elena was killed by Klaus and now any vampire can enter the house even if she is still alive, example: **Katherine Pierce **Caroline Forbes **Rebekah Category:Vampire Diaries Locations Category:Residential Location